


A Casual Case of Gay

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, human!AU, logan is a Disaster Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: Either 49. “Stop being so attractive!” or 50. “I’m not that drunk!” from the prompt list with any logan sanders ship if possible? Thanks in advance!warnings: being drunk, stress, making out is mentioned, roman makes a joke about making out too, mentioned alcohol poisoning, fire mentions (as a bonfire), sympathetic deceit (just his name is mentioned), logan angst, self hate, poor coping mechanisms, swearing, possibly something else





	A Casual Case of Gay

The truth is that Logan Sanders didn’t drink much. In fact, the last time that he had gotten shit-faced was during freshman year of college after a particularly grueling week of exams that he was pretty sure that he didn’t pass.

(He ended up getting high marks on all of them, but at the time, he needed to drink away his  ~~nonexistent~~  feelings.)

But as soon as Roman, Patton, and Virgil had gotten together about a month into their senior year of college, Logan had felt that oh-so fun urge to get a good ol’ case of alcohol poisoning. An opportunity to do so cropped up a few weeks later, when their college was holding all of its Halloween festivities. Their mutual friend, Remy Walters, was throwing a little bonfire on Halloween night with his boyfriend, Emile, and significant other, D.C.

Maybe Logan had a few more drinks than he usually would have. So what? He was legally allowed to consume as much alcohol as he pleased as long as he didn’t harm others. Big fucking whoop.

He didn’t even feel all that buzzed, anyway. Just warm and a little bit tired. That was it. 

Not that it mattered, either. He and his roommates were sitting together at the corner of Remy’s backyard. The entire time that they’d been sitting there, Roman and Patton hadn’t stopped making out, and Virgil was staring up at the sky to pseudo-stargazing since there were barely any stars visible this far into the city. Logan just sat there, picking idly at the grass and waiting for Roman to finally decide that he wanted Virgil, who drank far less than everyone else to ensure they got home safely, to call an Uber.

“Virgil, honey,” Patton asked softly. He must have finally dislodged himself from Roman. “How’re you doing?”

Logan glanced up and saw his roommates staring lovingly at each other. Roman and Patton were slightly disheveled, and Patton’s glasses sat askew on his nose, and Virgil was looking at his boyfriends the same way he looked at the stars. Before he could censor himself, he grumbled, “Could you please  **stop being so attractive?** ”

He hadn’t even really noticed that he’d said anything until three pairs of wide eyes settled on him.

“Logan, what did you just say?” Roman blinked owlishly.

Logan rolled his eyes. “I asked if you could stop being so attractive, obviously.”

Virgil made some choked noise before coughing out, “Okay, Logan needs to go home now. He’s drunk off his ass. He isn’t making any sense.”

“ **I’m not that drunk!”**  Logan argued, accidentally gaining the attention of the other party guests a few yards away. He was  _extremely_  inebriated. “You guys are just so…  _pretty_ , and you’re all so  _caring_  and  _genuine_. And I know that I’m never going to be good enough for you–I’ve always been just on the outside because of my… my  _fear_  of love and emotions, but I fell for you anyways.

“Don’t worry about it or whatever. I was planning to move out at the end of the apartment’s lease, but I can find somewhere to crash for a while. I won’t force you to foot my portion of rent until the end of the lease, but I’ll be out by the end of tomorrow.” No one said anything. “Right. I’m gonna go catch a cab, so… Good bye.”

Logan was half way to standing up when Virgil’s hand shot up and threw him to a heap on the grass.

“Shit,” Virgil muttered. “So you are smashed. Sorry.” He paused, allowing himself a few seconds to think, but he ultimately gestured at Patton to speak.

“Lo, honey, we’ve always loved you  _so much_ , but we thought… You seemed so disinterested in us, and when the three of us talked about getting together, we all said we were in love with you, too, but you pushed us further away.” Patton sighed deeply. “I’m sorry that we made you feel as if we didn’t want you around.”

“Yeah,” Roman said. “I’m always bragging about how I can woo anyone, but when I couldn’t turn your head, I guess that I cast you aside to protect my own ego. I apologize for my selfishness, truly, because you are such a phenomenal person that I would be honored to have a relationship with.”

Everyone turned to Virgil, who nodded and murmured, “Yeah, what they said.”

“Stay with us tonight?” Patton pleaded. “We won’t make you stay–”

“But I’m sure that I can persuade you!” Roman winked, and Virgil smacked his arm with a fiery glare. 

Logan barely nodded before he was tugged into a soft hug by Virgil. A tiny smile spread on his face as a warmth bloomed inside of him. 

It wasn’t perfect, and they had a lot to talk about when they were all sober, but at least things were changing for the better.


End file.
